Kaizoku Karuteru(Pirate cartels)
Introduction Species Overview Homeworld: Arata seken/various planets Home galaxy: Milkyway Home system: Various systems Current population: Many thousands Primary Language: Japanese Fur/Skin tone: Human colors,aliens Major planets: Kigyourengou honba Affiliation: Pirates,smugglers,drug lords,Lucian alliance Current GATO status: Active threat Origens/history The earliest records of the Kaizoku date back to about 630 A.D,long before space travel was discovered by the Arata houjin(new Japanese). They conducted both sea raids on merchant ships and land raids,stealing valuble treasures from monesterys along the coast,and raiding rich merchant ports. They often sold and traded their loot to various poorer and under priviledged communitys,as well as shifty rulers,for goods and services. For almost five centuries this continued,untill in 1090 A.D the golden age of the pirates was ended with the final slaughter of the last great cartel. When the Arata houjin went to the stars,around the Tau'ri year 1300 A.D,(I think) they expanded from planet to planet,and by the year 1400 A.D,a large,complex network of trade,tourism and transport had been established. Many billions of credits worth in goods were being moved daily,and eventually someone decieded to try their luck with a raid. History has no certan records as to who was the first new pirate,but in any case,they eventually built a new cartel,and like the pirates of old they were called the Kaizoku Karuteru. Because of politics the threat was ignored untill they had firmly established themselves as a true power by the year 1444 A.D. The Arata military was finally allowed to seek out and destroy the pirates,instead of simply escorting valuble cargos. The pirates proved cunning,and practiced guerilla tactics,hit and run strikes,and became very good at laying traps with mines. All out war broke out in the year 1460 A.D,when the pirates had gatherd what they thought was enough strength. The war raged for 10 long,bloody years,untill the cartels were driven from Arata houjin space. Now they prey on the boarders of various civilizations,including the Hebridans,outlying Arata houjin colonys,and on occasion the Aschen,who primarily use the Stargates for transport,more recently,the Tau'ri,and untill their domize the Goa'uld empire. Races in the Kaizoku organization inlcude the-Arata huojin,Serrakin,Jaffa,Orbanians,humans from two dozen worlds including survivors of Martins people and Michelos race,and several Illempiri(Aris bochs race)and Hebridans The Lucian alliance and the Kaizoku have a tense relationship,allys one day,enemys the next,a permanent alliance between them would be a dangerous combanation indeed. The Kaizoku have a definet technological edge over the Lucian alliance,but the exact numbers of ships and troops availible to each organization remains unknown to the Tau'ri. Cartel structure The Kaizoku are made up of dozens of Cartel lords,each lord builds/controls his own fleet,personal territory,and hunting grounds,were their ships can raid and plunder without interfearence from other cartels.(unless war has been declared) The cartel lords are very similer to the Goa'uld system lords,they are loosely allied,but more closely then the system lords.They work together to hit big targets or fight off outside opposers to their operations,such as the Goa'uld,as well as working to enforce the "rules of engagement" between cartel lords and minor or independent pirate captains. The head of the Kaizoku is the grand cartel lord,who controls the largest hunting ground and fleet,and collects percentages of income from the lesser cartel lords,and lesser cartel lords collect a percent of the loot from various pirate captains that serve them or rent a ship from them. Loot/Money making The Kaizoku make money various ways,the most well known is by looting the cargo of ships,the most valuble cargos have been put below. Slaves-Unas,Orbanians,Jaffa ect. Trinium ore Naquadah ore Refined Trinium Houjin crystal W.G.N L.N H.L.N Anti-matter(Stored in magnetic pods) New Technologys-Plans,blueprints,and actual devices. Space ships(Varying degrees of value,depending on the ship,may be less valuble then a crate of W.G.N) Rare artifacts-Ancient,Asgard,Adnihilo,Furling,Nox,Akanik,ect. Although W.G.N is commenly used as currency,all the itams shown can also be used in the galactic barter system,and generic moneys called "credits" are also used. The value of the itams above varys greatly,as does the value of credits,depending on the ever fluctuating galactic economy. Besides looting and stealing vessels and attacking colonys and tradeing posts,the Kaizoku also ship large quantitys of Opium,and its processed varients,as well as a compound similer to heroin,this newer drug has the same effect as heroin,but is even more addictive,and 90% of all other negative effects have been eliminated,keeping the addict alive longer,as a risk of overdose has been greatly reduced. Shipments of these drugs bring in hundreds of millions of credits every day. The many protection rackets the Kaizoku have with various people also bring in a fare amount of money,as do all the tributes from "protectorate" planets. Battle tactics Most Kaizoku ships are built for hit and run ambush combat with freighters and their usully light escorts. Because of this almost all Kaizoku ships are equiped with cloaking devices and stealth technology,as well as large,powerful jamming arrays. Although they have a wide variety of weapons at their disposal,the armerment of a Kaizoku pirate ship can usully be predicted-Several light,pinpoint accurate beam weapons used on ships with their shields down,one or more heavy weapons for hitting ships who manage to activate their shields or already had them up,bombs,optional missels and launch tubes,maby a pulse wave array or multiple arrays. Kaizoku shields have varying degrees of power,and in most cases foward shields are designed to be the most powerful of them all,as most of the weapons of a Kaizoku ship are on foward fireing arcs. They use their maneuveribility to avoid enemy fire and to keep their foward shield on the enemy. Class for class,Kaizoku ships tend to be able to out maneuver an opposing ship,but Kaizoku hulls tend to be more delicate,with hollows for cargo and extra space for troops. Standard tactic The standard way the Kaizoku operate is too lie in wait on a heavily trafficked zone,cloaked,then pop out of nowhere and target these systems in the following order. Hyperdrive Communications Shields Weapons Sublight Lifesupport-Optional target Then,ring transporters,beaming pads or,sometimes beam transporters to loot the vessel. They may also use shuttles to manually carry cargo over. If the target ship managed to raise its shields then heavy weapons are brought into bear,also if escort ships make trouble then its all guns fire. Gormagon 00:58, June 18, 2011 (UTC)